Mortis Crisis
by Yksin
Summary: What happened if Ahsoka didn't leave Mortis alive? What if Anakin failed to heal her?
1. Tragic Loss

**A/N: Hey guys. This is my first fanfic so it isn't going to be that good. This is a one-shot and may be only two chapters. Please note that you will have to watch the episode "Alter Of Morits" to understand this story. I'm sorry if I have angered any Ahsoka fans" Please enjoy. :)**

"Give it to me child," the Son said softly. Ahsoka turned to look at her master.

"Ahsoka no!" he said desperately.

Ahsoka turned back to the Son. She looked at the ground, her face outlined with sadness and confusion. Ahsoka gripped the dagger harder. Anakin looked at her desperately.

_The real Ahsoka was fighting for control, _he thought. Obviously, it wasn't enough. She loosened her grip and handed the dagger to the son.

"Thank you, your usefulness has come to an end"

The son tapped Ahsoka in the forehead and her eyes rolled back into her head. She collapsed to the ground and her lightsaber rolled out of her hand.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" Anakin cried.

He charged towards the Son, but the Son forced him back. The Son turned towards his Father.

"The Jedi have brought me the dagger, and you have brought yourself," he said. "Now Father, you will die!".

The Son raised the dagger. Just as the Son was about to stab the Father, the Daughter ran towards them.

"Father!" she cried.

She jumped in front of the dagger and the Son stabbed her instead of the Father. The Father stared at the Daughter as she gasped for air. The Son stepped back, with his hands balled into fists. He roared in pain and anger. He jumped high into the air and turned into a beast and flew away.

Anakin ran towards his fallen Padawan and turned her over. Her eyes were rolled into her head and all of her veins were dark and bulging. She was lifeless. He looked at her in horror. The Father grabbed the Daughter and pulled the dagger out of her and threw it away. He gently lay her down on the ground.

"My Daughter, what have I done?" he cried in pain and sorrow.

The Daughter coughed and looked at her Father. His hands were balled into fists in anger. She touched his hands to make him stop.

"Do not hate him Father,"she said in pain. "It is his nature".

"No, all is lost, the balance has bean broken," he said sadly.

He looked at Obi wan and Anakin.

"I thought by bringing you here I would..." he paused in pain. "But I have destroyed everything!" he cried.

He stroked his Daughter face with a shaking hand.

Anakin looked at his Padawan and looked back at the Father.

"Can you help her?" he choked.

"There is no light, the evil has bean unleashed, and the dark side will consume her," he said sadly.

"You must help her!" Anakin cried

"I cannot undo what is done, there is no hope" he replied.

"Yes there is! There's always hope!" Anakin said desperately.

The Father closed his eyes in sorrow. The Daughter reached out her hand and touched his face. She used her other hand and pointed at Ahsoka. The Father opened his eyes and stroked her face. He stood up and walked towards Anakin and Obi Wan. He gestured his hand towards his Daughter and Ahsoka. Anakin got up and kneeled in front of the Father.

"Then let my Daughter's last act, be to breath life into you friend," he said.

The Father raised his arms and so did Anakin. Anakin touched the Daughter's forehead with his right index finger and Ahsoka with his left. Anakin's eyes glowed white as the Daughter and Ahsoka were lifted into the air. Obi Wan took a step back and put a hand over his eyes to block the bright light. Ahsoka's veins died down and she looked more lively. Anakin shook his head and and collapsed onto his hands and knees. The Daughter and Ahsoka fell to the ground. Anakin looked at Ahsoka to see if it had worked. Her eyes were still rolled into her head, but she looked more lively. Suddenly, her veins bulged out again and her head turned over. Anakin looked at the Father.

"Why isn't she back to normal? Why didn't it work?" he yelled out.

"I am sorry, but my Daughter didn't have enough strength to heal her. She will be consumed by the dark side" he said sadly.

"No! I can't let that happen!" Anakin cried.

"There is one thing I can do," the Father whispered.

"What?" Anakin asked.

"Instead of her being consumed by the dark side, I can end her suffering without pain," the Father said softly.

Anakin gasped.

"You want to kill her?" he said slowly.

"Either that or her being swallowed by the dark side. It's your choice," he said.

Anakin looked at Obi Wan.

"Anakin, I say we go with the Father's way. Ahsoka would of wanted it," Obi Wan whispered.

"She wouldn't want to die at all!" Anakin yelled.

"There is nothing we can do!" Obi Wan yelled back.

Anakin put his hand on her head.

"Fine," he whispered.

_Kill her_ he thought.

The Father took Anakin's hand off of her head and put his own there. Immediately, Ahsoka's eyelids closed and she didn't move. Anakin cried out and grabbed her body. He cried for a very long time before Obi Wan placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We must go," he said softly.

Anakin nodded and scooped up her body.

"I am sorry for your loss my friend, but you must leave before my Son takes your ship and leaves," the Father said quietly.

Anakin nodded and he and Obi Wan headed towards the ship, with Ahsoka's body.


	2. Bad News

**A/N: I've decided to add onto the first chapter. I didn't expect my first fanfic to turn out so well. Thank you "MandoJedi" for the great review.**

"Look, there's the ship," Obi Wan said, pointing ahead.

Anakin sighed in relief.

"Well, the Son didn't take it yet," he said.

"Yes, but you crashed remember? Now we have to fix it," Obi Wan replied.

"Oh yeah," Anakin whispered.

They ran to the ship and climbed aboard. Anakin gently lay Ahsoka's body on the tiny bed. He touched her face and bowed his head.

"Anakin, we must get going," Obi Wan whispered.

Anakin nodded and started examining the remains of the ship.

"Well, we've got two cracked shilo pins, a busted power converter, the engine should be fired twice to dump debris, and the backup vents need charging," Anakin said after he finished his examination. "Sounds terribly down beat," Obi Wan said slowly.

Anakin sat down and sighed.

"Can it be fixed?" Obi Wan asked.

"I can re-rout the primary initiator, weld the dampening vents, and that might give us enough power to leave the atmosphere," Anakin whispered.

"After that?" Obi Wan questioned.

"After that, I have no idea if the ship will hold together," Anakin concluded.

"Wonderful," Obi Wan muttered.

Anakin grabbed a portable speeder and unfolded it.

"Where are you going?" Obi Wan asked.

"To see the Father, I'm not convinced that the Son will be contained here without our help," Anakin said quietly.

"What about the ship?" Obi Wan exclaimed.

"If I don't get the Father's blessing to leave, then it will haunt me forever," Anakin whispered.

"I need your help to fix the ship!" Obi Wan said sternly.

Anakin ignored him and and took off. Obi Wan sighed and went back into the ship. He looked at Ahsoka's limp body and turned away. He couldn't hold back his emotions.

"I am so sorry Ahsoka, I shouldn't have questioned Anakin. I should have been there when you were captured," he whispered.

He walked over to her body and cried.

**A/N: Sorry, I had to make Obi Wan tear up. Next chapter should be up soon. I want to get through this story before March Break ends, or else I won't have much time to write. Reviews are appreciated. **


	3. Ahsoka?

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait. I was suffering from writers block. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I sort of rushed it so there may be some mistakes. Reviews are appreciated. **

Anakin zoomed ahead on his speeder. He didn't dare look back at Obi Wan. He had said he was going to see the Father, but he had a different destination. He wanted revenge on the Son for killing his Padawan. Anger boiled through Anakin's veins as he increased his speed. Suddenly, a bright light appeared in front of him and he stopped his speeder. The ghost form of Ahsoka stood before him. Anakin got off his speeder and stared at her. She looked at him, her eyes full of concern.

"Anakin, what are you doing?" she asked.

Her voice echoed in the distance. Anakin didn't answer.

"You are going to kill the Son, aren't you," She said.

"Yes," Anakin whispered.

"I have already spoken to Obi Wan, he needs your help to fix the ship," she said softly.

"The Son killed you Ahsoka, I can't let him get away with this!" he cried out.

"I know that he killed me Master, but this isn't the Jedi Way!" She almost yelled.

Anakin looked at the ground, fighting back tears.

"Anakin, this is not what I want!" Ahsoka cried.

"I know, this is what I want," he replied.

Anakin hopped onto his speeder.

"Anakin don't!" Ahsoka yelled.

Anakin looked at her and sighed.

"I'm sorry Ahsoka, I have to do this," he whispered.

Ahsoka took a step back and looked at the ground.

Anakin powered up the speeder and left, leaving the ghost Ahsoka all alone.

**A/N: I wanted to put the ghost form of Ahsoka somewhere in this story, so I did. I hope the next chapter will be up soon. March Break ends tomorrow so I won't have a lot of time to write.**


	4. Revenge

**A/N: I am totally modifying the Mortis story line, so everything is NOT going to be exact. Please review!**

The Shuttle

Obi Wan grabbed the tool kit out of a storage compartment. He opened it and sighed. _Why wouldn't Anakin just stay here and help me fix the damn ship_ Obi Wan thought. He turned around and there stood the ghost Ahsoka.

"I tried Master, I couldn't get him to turn around," Ahsoka apologized.

"It's okay Ahsoka, nobody will be able to make him turn around," Obi wan shrugged.

"I wish I could help," Ahsoka laughed.

She looked at herself and smiled.

"I look freaky," she said.

"I'm surprised that you were able to go to your ghost form so fast," Obi Wan admitted.

Ahsoka smiled and looked around.

"The ship's very beat up," she said.

"With Anakin's help, we would be able to fix this in two hours," Obi Wan muttered.

"He's determined on avenging me," Ahsoka whispered.

"Go to him Ahsoka," Obi Wan whispered.

"He isn't glad that he can see me again," Ahsoka replied sternly.

"Ahsoka, you have to stop him, he's going to get himself killed," Obi Wan snapped.

Ahsoka took a step back.

"I'll try," she whispered.

Obi Wan nodded and she disappeared.

Dark Side Volcano

Anakin parked his speeder and got off.

"Show yourself!" he yelled out.

"So angry, I love it," said a voice.

The Son appeared behind him and he smiled.

"Come to kill me?" he asked innocently.

Anakin reached for his lightsaber but he stopped.

"Anakin, don't!" called Ahsoka's voice.

Anakin turned and there stood the ghost Ahsoka. The Son didn't seem to notice her presence.

"Anakin please, you don't have to do this," she said softly.

"You...killed...my...Padawan," Anakin said slowly.

"She was nothing, just a child caught up in something she didn't belong in," the Son sneered.

"She was my student, soon to be an important person," Anakin whispered.

The ghost Ahsoka walked to Anakin's side and frowned.

"Master, please, for me," she whispered in his ear.

Anakin grabbed his lightsaber and turned it on.

"I'm begging you!" Ahsoka cried.

"She's here isn't she? I just can't see her," the Son said.

Anakin charged at the Son and started slashing his lightsaber at him. The Son laughed and blocked every slash and forced him back.

Ahsoka watched as her Master attempted to kill the Son and failed. She wanted to help, but she couldn't interfere. She was dead. She was just a spirit. Ahsoka yelled out as her former Master was thrown to the other side of the Volcano by the Son. The Son walked towards him and took his lightsaber. He was just about to stab him when Ahsoka ran towards the Son and went into him. As a spirit, she could do that. She decided that she couldn't just watch her Master die. The Son gasped and fell over. Anakin got up and grabbed his lightsaber.

"Now you die!" Anakin cried as he stabbed the Son.

Ahsoka got out of the Son right before Anakin stabbed him. They watched as the Son's eyes closed and his body rolled over, dead. Anakin fell to his knees and breathed deeply.

"You broke the rules Ahsoka," he gasped.

Ahsoka 's eyes teared up, but she couldn't cry.

"I did it to save your life!" she cried.

She turned around and disappeared.

The Shuttle

Obi Wan heard footsteps and he ran out of the shuttle. Anakin was back.

"Anakin, did you kill him?" he asked.

"Yes, I did," Anakin said slowly.

Obi Wan sighed and they both went into the shuttle.

"You fixed it," Anakin smiled.

"I could have done it much faster with your help," Obi Wan replied.

Anakin smiled and Obi Wan started up the engines. The ship took off and left the planet. Anakin went to Ahsoka's body and touched her face.

"I'm sorry Ahsoka, I had to," he whispered.

"It's okay Master," said Ahsoka's voice.

Anakin turned around and there stood the ghost Ahsoka.

"Thank you for saving me Ahsoka," Anakin smiled.

Ahsoka grinned and walked over to him.

"I didn't want you to die. You're the chosen one," she said.

Anakin heard Obi Wan contacting the Jedi council.

"Will you be at the funeral?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know if I want to see my body burned," Ahsoka replied slowly.

"Anakin, can you help me up here?" Obi Wan called.

"Be right there!" Anakin replied.

He grinned at Ahsoka and she disappeared.


	5. The Funeral

**A/N: Hey Guys! This is the last chapter of "Mortis Crisis" and it is the funeral scene. If you are a huge Ahsoka fan, I recommend that you do not read this because it involves her being cremated. You have bean warned. Enjoy! :)**

Anakin put on his Jedi cloak and made sure he looked presentable. He had chosen that Ahsoka be cremated on Naboo because that was where Qui -Gon Jinn was cremated and Qui-Gon was close to him. Anakin sighed and turned to walk out of his room but the ghost Ahsoka was in his way.

"Ahsoka, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I've decided to come to my funeral," Ahsoka grimly replied.

"I thought you said that you didn't want to see your body burnt," Anakin replied.

"I don't know why, but I just want to come," she said slowly.

Anakin nodded and she moved out of his way. They walked down the hallway together and went outside. The cool Naboo wind whipped in his face. The sky was dark and cloudless, a perfect night.

"Can anyone else see you?" Anakin asked curiously.

"If I want them to," Ahsoka replied with a hint of a smile.

Anakin pointed at a round structure in the distance with many holes for windows. Surrounding the building was a huge garden with dozens of different types of plants. Torches burned around the perimeter adding a glowing affect to the whole building.

"Thats where your cremation is being held," Anakin said quietly.

Ahsoka looked and smiled.

"It's a very pretty building," she laughed.

"Your glad that you are dead and being cremated?" Anakin demanded.

"No, I'm not happy that I am dead. I wish that I would have died for a good cause, when my training was complete," Ahsoka sighed.

Anakin felt uncomfortable talking to the ghost of his Padawan about her death. They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they arrived at the building Ahsoka stopped. Behind them was the procession of her body. The ghost Ahsoka stared at her dead self and bowed. The dead Ahsoka was wearing her Jedi clothing which had been washed and ironed. Her body had obviously washed judging by the cleanliness of her orange skin. The veins weren't bulging anymore and Anakin wondered how they had fixed it. The dead Ahsoka was brought into the building and she was placed on a large stone table. People took their places around the table and behind the small barriers. Anakin stood at the front, almost beside her. Many Jedi stood behind the barriers, including Obi Wan, Barriss Offee, Aayla Secura, Yoda, Plo Koon, Kit Fisto and Mace Windu. Plo Koon was almost in tears as his Little Soka was laid on the table. Anakin put his hood up and bowed. His Padawan was gone, forever. The ghost Ahsoka walked over to him and looked at herself on the table.

"Master, you should know that I will not be gone from your life forever. I will always be with you," Ahsoka whispered.

Anakin looked up and stared into her eyes. Ahsoka nodded and pointed at Plo Koon.

"I think that I should go talk to him," Ahsoka whispered.

Anakin looked at her and then sighed.

"What?" Ahsoka asked.

"You and him are really close and he is taking this really hard. You were his Little Soka," Anakin replied.

"And I still am," She said firmly.

Anakin watched as she went over to Plo Koon. Plo Koon stared at her and almost burst into tears. Ahsoka made a gesture to hug him, but then remembered that she couldn't. Anakin turned to face the dead Ahsoka's body. A lady in a deep blue cloak walked in with a torch. She brought it to Ahsoka's body and she set her on fire. Anakin bowed and didn't look. He was too ashamed. He blamed himself for his Padawan's death.

"Don't blame yourself Skyguy," he heard Ahsoka's voice say.

He looked up and there she was smiling.

"Why are you smiling Ahsoka? This is you funeral," Anakin whispered.

"Anakin, you should be rejoicing, not mourning me," Ahsoka said softly.

Anakin looked at Ahsoka's burning body and sighed.

"Your right Ahsoka," Anakin said.

They stood there until Ahsoka's body turned to ashes. The same lady in the cloak collected her ashes and put them in a jar. She handed the jar to Anakin.

"Put them wherever you wish," the lady said softly.

People started leaving and Anakin and the ghost Ahsoka followed.

"Where do you want me to put these?" Anakin asked Ahsoka.

"I don't know," Ahsoka admitted.

Plo Koon walked over to Anakin and the ghost Ahsoka.

"May I suggest that you bury those in front of the Jedi Temple?" Plo said simply.

He looked at Ahsoka and smiled. Ahsoka smiled back and turned to face Anakin.

"That's a good idea," she said brightly.

"Then that's where they will be buried," Anakin smiled.

Ahsoka laughed and Plo Koon joined in. The three of them headed back to their temporary quarters smiling and laughing together.

**A/N: Sorry, I suck at endings. This concludes the story "Mortis Crisis". Hopefully I will publish something new in a couple weeks. Please review! **


End file.
